Only the Ocean
by blackdog-lz
Summary: This is a series of drabbles and one shots I have written
1. Only The Ocean

A/N: This is a collection of short drabbles (and one one-shot) that were prompted by the hawaii_5_0_100 drabble community on livejournal.

The first prompt was shove.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, CBS does

* * *

**Only the Ocean**

There wasn't much time for him to actually think anything else other than shit. Danny had shoved them over the guard rail and seconds later the bomb had went off. Steve could feel the shockwave of the explosion crashing into his back and then the water swallowed him.

It drowned out the sound of the explosion and everything else too. He sank fast, felt his bullet proof vest pull him down faster and he needed a second to orientate himself. The explosion and the subsequent crash into the water had robbed him off his sense of up and down.

Steve struggled out of his vest and opened his eyes. The water was clear, flickering orange of the fire above him and the sun lit it up. He was starting to feel the strain on his lungs, there hadn't been a lot of time to take a deep breath, before they had taken the plunge into the water. And with that thought his heart sped up.

Danny had been right behind him and from what he had learned, the man was not a very good swimmer. He turned his head frantically, hoping to locate his partner, worry tying his guts tighter the longer it took him to find his partner.

Finally he saw Danny, slowly sinking further down to the ground. Against the pressure building up in his lungs and his urge to just breathe, Steve swam down. When he came closer he was able to see a small cloud of red drifting away from the back of Danny's head. A piece of debris must have hit him and knocked him out.

Steve wasted precious seconds in pulling off Danny's bullet proof vest, before he placed his arm across Danny's chest and kicked his way to the surface. Black spots had already started to invade his vision and he could feel his pulse beating against his throat.

The second his head broke through the surface he heaved in air, taking large gulps until he felt his head clear. His heart continued to beat hard inside his chest, because while he had gasped for breath, Danny had remained limp in his arm.

Panic raising in him, Steve used the adrenaline to give him strength for the swim back toward the shore. Just a few yards to their right, the pier was burning brightly and scorched pieces of wood were floating past him in the water.

His muscles were burning with exhaustion and his limbs were hurting from the blast and Steve was sure that some of the debris had hit him too. Then suddenly Chin and Kono were beside him, taking Danny from him and helping them both out of the water.

He stumbled along the shore behind his two coworkers, fell to his knees in the sand and watched as Kono shook her head, her fingers still pressed tightly against the pulse point on Danny's throat.

Chin placed his hands on Danny's chest, pressed down hard and watched as water dripped from his lips. Lips that were slightly blue and it scared Steve more than he would ever admit.

It was Kono, who gave Danny two quick breaths, before Chin started chest compressions. Steve watched through dropping eyelids as they repeated this cycle three, then four times, before Danny finally reacted and heaved underneath their touch. The two Hawaiian detectives quickly rolled him on his side and more water dripped out between violent coughs.

Tired blue eyes met Steve's worried hazel eyes and seeing that his partner was alright Steve dripped sideways into blackness.


	2. To The Sea

A/N: This is a sequel to: To the Ocean

* * *

**To the Sea**

He came to with his eyes still closed. It was a habit he had taken up while training with the SEAL's, that way he could observe his surroundings without anyone being aware of it.

Although he knew he was safe, simply because he heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor in the background. He also felt the cloudy effects of painkillers in his system. His memories were hazy. He remembered the heat of the explosion, then the warmth of the ocean and the tight feeling in his chest, when he had pulled his unresponsive partner from the water.

The beeping of the heart monitor increased in time with his heart beats. While he could feel the presence of someone standing at his bedside, it definitely was not Danny and he wondered where his partner was.

Slowly Steve open his eyes, just a slit at first and he saw a small dark brown head standing at his bedside.

"Hi Uncle Steve." At Grace's voice, he opened his eyes fully, took in white hospital walls and an open doorway leading to an equally white hallway.

"Hey Gracie." Danny's daughter smiled back at him, but the head of 5-0 could see the worry in her dark brown eyes. And he shared her worry. He was lying in a single room and his partner was nowhere in sight. "Where's your dad?"

Grace bit her lip, a habit she must have picked up from her father, before answering, "In the next room. Mum's with him, she's worried."

Steve lifted his hand, realizing for the first time, that he had an IV in the back of it, and softly grasped Grace's hand, where it rested on the rail of his bed.

"Your dad is a pretty stubborn guy, he'll be fine and annoying the nurses in no time." Steve reassured her. At least he hoped that he did. The worry was gnawing at his guts and he wasn't sure if it was showing on his face or in his voice.

Grace nodded, her big eyes staring at him with trust and Steve wondered how and when he had earned that trust, but he was grateful for it, because Danny's daughter was a special little person.

"Grace, there you are." Kono's relieved voice drifted in from the doorway, "Your mother is worried."

"How's dad?" Grace asked and Kono found herself at the end of two pairs of anxious eyes.

"He's still unconscious, but the doctors believe that he's going to be alright. He just needs a bit of rest."

"See Grace, Danny just needs his beauty sleep and obviously lots of it."

Grace giggled and leant over the rail to hug Steve, "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Steve said and Grace nodded, smiled softly and with a `Bye Kono` she disappeared around the corner.

"Why she's so cute when her father is so annoying, is a mystery."

"It's the girl charm. We can't help it." Kono replied and stepped further into the room, coming to a stop roughly where Grace had stood earlier.

"What's the verdict?"

"You have a few scrapes and bruises, nothing major. You'll probably be released by the time Grace comes back to visit tomorrow."

"Crime scene?" Steve asked. He was avoiding the question he really wanted to ask, aware that Kono most likely played down the severity of Danny's injuries to not worry Grace.

"It's under control. Chin's there, managing everything. They've found Harper's body, so that threat is over. The Governor is not very happy though."

Steve cringed, it had been their job to prevent that explosion. Even though they managed to stop the bomber, the fact that the pier still went up in flames, was probably something Jameson would not forget to soon.

"How bad is the damage to the pier?"

"Not as bad as it looks, just minor structural damage. Everything can be repaired, it's just going to take time and money." Kono shrugged. It really could have been worse, not only in material damage, but also in personal damage. However Kono recognized Steve's tactic, her boss tried to prepare himself for the next question. For all their bickering and arguing, Steve and Danny were good friends, cared for each other, even though their manly ego's prevented them from saying it out loud.

So Kono took that choice from him, "Doctors are worried about secondary drowning, but they are monitoring him closely. Same goes for the concussion. He's probably going to be out until morning, but he will be fine." emphasizing the fine, when she saw the unconvinced look in Steve's eyes. "And yes, you can see him." Kono finished and the slight, relived smile that crept up on Steve's features really warmed her heart.

Five minutes later and a nurse had disconnected the heart monitor and hung the IV-bag onto the pole attached to the wheelchair. Steve glared at the thing, as if he could melt it with his gaze alone. It didn't work and grumbling under his breath he sat down in the demon vehicle. He could walk just fine, but his visitation rights would have been revoked had he not given in and, contrary to Danny's opinion, he knew when to give in.

Kono pushed him into Danny's room, which was right beside his. The first glance Steve got of his partner was less than encouraging. Half of the man's face was hidden by an oxygen mask, the rest was covered with a bandage that was securely wrapped around Danny's forehead. He too was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV's. The head part of the bed was elevated, so that Danny could breathe easier.

The wheelchair rocked slightly as Kono stopped it beside the bed and that was enough to startle his pain receptors into working. Muscles spasmed and he could feel a wound in his shoulder straining against the stitches. Steve shifted slightly, trying to alleviate the pain, but his eyes did not leave his partner. A soft hand landed on his uninjured shoulder and forced Steve to half turn around to face Kono.

"I leave you two alone now. Chin probably needs my help at the crime scene."

"Keep me up to date."

Kono nodded, "You too."

Steve didn't acknowledged her, just simply turned back around and listened to her receding footsteps. Only when he knew that Kono was out of earshot, did Steve lean forward and said, "It's a good thing you're unconscious right now, because otherwise you would make another drama out of this, but thanks. You saved my life back there."

With a sigh he leant back again, relaxing against the fabric of the backrest and stretched his legs out as far as he could. He had hoped to get some kind of response from Danny, but he obviously had to wait. "By the way, you are so going to explain to the Governor why the pier exploded. Just keep silent if you agree with me." Steve grinned, waited a couple of seconds for any objections and when none came nodded, "Good now that's cleared. You scared Grace and that's a no go. So you better be awake by tomorrow."

Another short wriggle and Steve was as comfortable as he was going to get and with a sigh enjoyed the silence, because he knew that it was not going to last.


	3. Saturday Morning

A/N: Disclaimer still stands :). This one is a short drabble to the prompt: Parenthood

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

He loved Saturday mornings. Sleeping in long and spending a whole day with his daughter. After finally pulling himself out of the covers, Danny went out for his customary five mile jog.

He had started jogging the day after he had met Steve, because he realized that if he wanted to survive working with the maniac, he had to be in top shape. Not that he was going to tell Steve about that.

On his way back he bought fresh bagels and when he opened the door to his apartment (well he called it apartment, Rachel called it a death trap, but he kept it just to spite her) the smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted him. Grace was sitting on the folded out couch/bed and was watching cartoons. Danny shook the paper bag with the bagels and grinned,

"Breakfast is here."

"Only after you showered, you stink." The paper bag hit her chest and Grace started giggling as Danny made his way to the little bathroom. He loved Saturday mornings and he would fight his ex-wife every step, if she tried to take that away from him.


	4. My Friend of Misery

A/N: his can be read as a standalone, but also as a short sequel to the story: Five Times Danny got shot. Prompt this time was: guilt

* * *

**My Friend of Misery **

He was pacing along the hall of the hospital waiting room. They had taken Danny into surgery three hours ago. Three long hours and no word. Steve made another pass by the window looking into the waiting room and he forced his feet to stop.

Kono and Chin were sitting still, heads braced against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Grace was sleeping, her head resting in her mother's lap. Rachel was reading a magazine and when she realized that she was being watched she looked up. Dark brown eyes stared into his for a second, before turning down again, dismissing him as unimportant.

Steve sighted and he resumed his pacing. Guilt and worry was nagging at him and he knew that it wouldn't stop until he knew that his partner was going to make it. Else he would never be able to look at Grace again without knowing that he was responsible for her father's death.

A swooshing sound made him turn sharply. The doors leading to the OR had opened and a doctor was making his way toward him. Taking a deep breath Steve steeled himself for whatever would come.


	5. Paint It Pink

**Paint It Pink**

He sensed Steve's presence at his back a second before he felt it. A wet, squishy feeling that ran down from between his shoulder to the waistband of his jeans. Grace was chuckling, standing a safe distance away on the other end of the room.

"I must say Danno, this look suits you." Steve said and Danny didn't need to turn around to know that his partner was smirking and staring at the wide stripe of pink paint on his back.

"You know that this means war, right?"

"Bring it on."

In the end there was more paint on them, than on the walls in Grace's new room in Steve's house. But they still had the whole Sunday to clean and repaint the mess they had made. And hearing Grace chuckling through their paint war and seeing McGarrett with pink hair was totally worth the repainted jeans and the ruined shirt.


	6. Minutes to Midnight

**Minutes to Midnight**

He heard the soft pitter-patter of stocking-clad feet coming closer and still half asleep he turned around to face the intruder. Grace was standing beside the folded out sofa, her eyes wide and light in the near dark of the living room.

"What's wrong monkey?" Danny asked as he moved over to make space for his daughter.

She scrambled into the bed beside him, pulled the blanket around herself and snuggled up to her father.

"I had a nightmare." Her words were slightly muffled by his t-shirt, but he could still hear her clearly. Danny placed an arm protectively around her, reassuring her without words that she was safe. "You wanna talk about it?" His question was answered by a shake of her head against his shoulder.

"You wanna stay here?" This time she nodded. Danny softly squeezed her shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Good night, Gracie."

"Night Danno."


	7. Good Times

A/N: I really want to be at the beach now too. I'm literally drowning in snow here and it's supposed to start back up this evening. And a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert and the author alerts to *blushes*. Hope you like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, CBS does

* * *

**Good Times**

He had never really been able to say 'No' to Grace. Especially not when she looked at him with her big brown eyes. And when three more pairs aimed the puppy dog look at him, although Chin would swear that he did not do such a face, the last shreds of his resistance were blown away. Which was the reason why he was standing at the beach, wearing only a pair of board shorts and a ton of sun blocker.

Grace was playing in the shallow water, thankfully still wearing a bathing suit. For once Rachel had agreed with him, no bikini until she was at least fourteen.

Further back in the waves he saw Chin and Kono surf.

Steve just came to a stop beside him, slightly late for the afternoon on the beach. When Grace saw him, she came running, a big smile on her face and something in her hands.

"Hi Uncle Steve, you're late," without waiting for an answer, she turned to Danny, "Look Daddy, what I found." She extended her hands and showed her father a clear, gucky sludge.

"Grace, don't touch that. You don't know where it's been." Danny replied and instinctively took a step back.

"It's just a jellyfish, Danno. Nothing deadly." Steve said, with a smirk on his face. Still he took the jellyfish from Grace's fingers. "Let's bring it back, okay? It needs the water to live."

Danny in turn picked up his daughter and carefully threw her over his shoulder. She was shrieking in delight and pretended to get free.

"You've never seen 'Finding Nemo', have you?" he asked and waded into the water beside Steve.

"What has that got to do with a jellyfish?"

Both men stopped, the water lapping against their waists.

"You'll see." Danny promised and watched as Steve freed the jellyfish, before he threw his own giggling jellyfish in the water.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Okay, I looked up jellyfish and they all sting unless dead. So let's pretend that the jellyfish was dead and that Steve and Danny will tell Grace about the sting from a jellyfish when it is alive at a later point .

This was however something my brother and I did, when we were kids and on vacation at the beach, picking up dead jellyfish and scaring our parents . They must have all been dead, because I can't remember ever being stung.


	8. On Dangerous Ground

Author's Note: Prompt is Escape from: hawaii_5_0_100, drabble community

Oh look, it's snowing again. Surprise, surprise I really did enjoyed the snow free (at least from above) days. But I must think positive, because that at least means that my Ski-vacation at the end of the month is safe. Now I stop my rambling and on with the drabble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, CBS does

* * *

**On Dangerous Ground**

He was holding the gun tightly in his hand, knuckles turning white with the strength of the grip. Sweat was slowly running down his face and his chest heaved with every breath he took. The fight had gone on too long and now his escape route had been cut off.

Slowly Steve turned and risked a quick look over his cover. He hoped that he would be able to locate at least one of his attackers. A shot was fired in his direction, missing him by just a few feet. Steve aimed a shot of his own roughly at that position, hoping to get a lucky hit in.

His heart started to beat frantically in his chest, when he heard twigs rustling in front of his position. He was being circled. Scanning the trees in front of him, Steve cursed softly, when he couldn't find anybody.

The shot came out of the blue and hit him square in the chest. He sank back against his cover and with the stain spreading over his shirt, Steve knew that it was over.

With a war cry his attacker jumped out from behind the trees, gun aimed high and squeezing the trigger.

He was drenched in seconds.

"I surrender!" Steve yelled and let his bright green water gun dangle from his trigger finger.

His attacker squealed in delight. "We won Danno!"

Another splash of water hit the side of his face. "That we did Monkey." Danny turned to Steve, still grinning like a maniac. "Your stealthy Army skills must be getting rusty. You were just outsmarted by an eight year old."

"It's the Navy, Danno." Steve corrected, "and you have one sneaky daughter."

Danny smiled proudly and placed an arm around Grace's shoulders. "That I do. Loser's paying the shaved ice. So get your butt in gear McGarrett."

Steve watched for a second as father and daughter started to walk toward Kamekona's ice stand, then pushed himself off the ground. He had a debt to pay and a revenge to plot.


	9. All That I Am

**All That I Am**

The sun was shining bright and warm. There was a light wind blowing, ruffling his hair. Steve had his hands buried deep in his pockets, his head was lowered, eyes resting on the plaque in the ground. The grass of the grave was freshly cut, the plaque clean and looking nearly new, even after all these years. Years that had done nothing to ease the deep ache in his heart, to ease the guilt that he was feeling.

Soft footsteps on the grass alerted him to another visitor and he lifted his eyes from the stone to greet the newcomer.

For a split second he saw two persons, the first an image of times long past. Gracie, still seven years old with her pigtails and the tennis outfit, looking exactly like she had, when he first met her. Then the mirage disappeared and he focused on the young woman he knew was real. Grace had grown into a beautiful twenty year old, Danny would have been so proud.

"Hi Steve." The words were carried over by the wind and Steve smiled softly at her. She had dropped the Uncle sometime before she hit puberty. Sometimes he missed it.

His eyes moved back down and he blinked hard against the tears, suppressing memories that came flooding at him. God, he was getting sentimental in his old age.

"I can't believe it's already been ten years." Steve said in a way of greeting.

Gracie was silent for a few seconds, but he could see her nodding softly. "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like, if he'd still be here." Her voice sounded choked as she tried to suppressed her own tears.

"Louder." Steve replied simply and knew that it was true. Danny had always been an opinionated man and had never been shy, nor silent, in telling the rest of the world about it.

"I miss him so much." Her voice stuttered with broken sobs. Steve pulled her close, hugged her tight and she buried her face in his shoulder. Silent tears made their way down his face, he had held her just like that years ago, when he had to tell her that her Danno would never come back.

Ten years ago he had promised his partner that he would always watch out for Grace. Steve hadn't broken his promise yet and he vowed that he wouldn't, not until he would meet Danny again.

"Me too."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, I killed Danny. But this idea has been swirling around in my head for the past few days. The title comes from Rob Thomas and I always liked this song. Lastly I'd like to dedicate this little fic to my grandmother. Her birthday is coming up after Christmas and she's dead now for nearly three years. I miss her and hope that she is happy and loved, wherever she is now.


	10. All We Are

A/N: This is a prequel to the story All That I Am. Again: I'm sorry that I killed him.

Big thank you for everyone that reviewed, but the story on alert or favorited it. You guys and gals keep me going :)

* * *

**All We Are**

The shot came out of nowhere. They were just going through the suspect's house, when it echoed along the walls. The house was supposed to be empty, checked out by HPD. Steve's heart stuttered in fear, as his body reacted instinctively to the threat. The gun was in his hand before he even thought about it. He took a quick look around, trying to find the shooter, but only found Danny.

The grip on his gun loosened and he felt his knees grow weak. His partner had stumbled back against the wall, eyes wide open and staring at Steve, while a deep red stain was slowly growing on his shirt.

"No." The word had slipped from Steve's lips before he could stop it. He was beside his partner in three quick steps. Gently grabbing Danny's arms, Steve guided him to the ground.

With one hand he applied pressure to the wound, while he reached blindly for his cell phone with the other. The second he heard the call connect, Steve yelled at the emergency operator that he had an officer down and needed an ambulance now. Not waiting for an answer, Steve hung up and threw his cell to the floor where it landed beside his gun.

Danny groaned in pain, when Steve applied pressure to the gunshot wound with both hands.

"It's okay. Ambulance is on the way. You'll be fine." Steve's voice trembled, his whole body shook with fear and adrenaline. The hot blood dripping down between his fingers was belying his statement.

"R'member your promise." Danny's voice was rough, his breathing was shallow and rattling, getting weaker with every passing second.

Steve shook his head, terror rising in him. "You're going to make it, Danny. Don't you dare think otherwise."

Glazed blue eyes locked onto Steve's, "No." the word was hardly a whisper, but Steve still heard it. He knew that his partner was right. The bullet had left a small hole just above and a little to the right of Danny's heart. Blood was staining his teeth and Steve knew that the wound was more than serious, knew that the ambulance was probably going to be too late. With a heavy heart he removed his hands and instead held Danny as close as possible. Offering comfort, as tears pooled in his eyes, threading to fall. "I promise Danno. I'll look after her."

"Thank you."

Steve continued to hold his partner, ignored the tears and tried to breath as regularly as possible. Trying to be there for Danny as his breathing became more shallow and farther in between.

When it stopped, Steve pressed his face into blond strands and started sobbing. Crying shamelessly for a life lost and a love never spoken out loud as the howl of a siren cut through the air.


	11. The Promise

A/N: Wow, the little one shot All That I Am got me writing :) Three little stories in four days. This can be read as a prequel to All We Are. The idea started to form, when serenity pen (from livejournal) asked for a story about the background of Steve's promise in those two stories. Hope that I don't disappoint.

* * *

**The Promise**

It had been a normal day for 5-0. This meant that they had run around trying to find an arms dealer and ended up in a shoot-out with said arms dealer and his men.

Danny fingered the frayed hole in his bullet proof vest. Not so normal. Usually they got away with scratches, or sometimes the odd hit to the arm or leg. But this, a direct shot to the vest, was unusual. And Danny was well aware that he'd be dead, if he hadn't worn it. Vowing to himself that he would by some stock holdings in Kevlar, he threw the damaged vest on the couch in his office.

It had felt like being hit with a sledgehammer when the bullet had come stuck in the vest. When he had laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath, the only thought that had run through his head had been about Gracie. Wondering what would happen to her, should he die. Someone needed to show her the world outside of the gated community, needed to make sure that she would not turn into a snobbish high-society girl and someone needed to make sure that she would always remember that Danno loved her.

It was then, that McGarrett's face had floated into his field of vision and the answer became painfully obvious.

After he had spend the rest of the afternoon in the ER, asserting that he did not have any broken ribs, Steve had taken Danny back to their headquarters.

He'd paced in his office, unsure if he really could ask that of Steve and how to best formulate his request. Taking a deep breath, Danny finally stepped out of his office and into Steve's. He still had no idea on how to approach this, but ad-libbing had always worked for the two of them. So why not now.

Steve looked up from his paperwork, when he heard Danny walk in and watched as he sat down on the edge of his desk. There was a troubled expression on his partner's face and for a second he was worried that Danny had been more injured than he had let on.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Danny replied. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to begin. "I want you to promise me something."

Steve's face was wrinkled in confusion, but he nodded.

"Should something happen to me, like getting killed, I want you to watch out for Grace. Make sure that she's not turning into one of those spoilt, rich brats. That she's not going to forget me."

"Hey, she's not going to forget you," Steve replied, "and nothing is going to happen to you."

"We're getting shot at five out of seven days in a week. I have a bruise the size of my fist, because I got shot in the vest. At the rate we're going, we're not always going to be that lucky."

The Commander nodded solemnly. He had seen many colleagues die in the line of duty, knew that their job was dangerous. Still, since his team had been spared from any serious injuries, Steve had half believed them to be invincible.

"Okay, I promise. But you gotta promise me something too." Steve waited a second to be sure he had Danny's full attention, "Don't get killed. Grace needs you, the team needs you."

This time it was Danny's turn to nod. "Not getting killed, I'll keep that in mind. Now that we're past the fluff. I need a beer. And you're paying. If you forget your wallet again than I won't help you out and you can wash the glasses by yourself." With that Danny slipped off the desk, waited until Steve had pocketed his wallet and with his friend just a step behind him, left the headquarters.

The End


	12. Live By Night

A/N: This is technically a sequel to my story My Friend of Misery. Can be read alone, but I think it makes more sense, if you've read that first :)

Again a whole lot of thanks for every review, story alert and author alert

* * *

**Live By Night**

The doctor's face was closed off and Steve was unable to read him. He felt his heart constrict in his chest at the uncertainty, couldn't even speak. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chin and Kono stepping out of the waiting room and beside him. Rachel followed them closely, but stayed in the doorway. All of them where staring at the doctor in anticipation.

"Your partner is lucky to be alive."

Steve shoulder's sagged as relief flooded through him. They hadn't lost Danny yet.

"I won't lie to you, the surgery was complicated. Mr. William's heart stopped twice, but we managed to repair the tear to the pulmonary artery and reinflate his lung. Recovery will be long and strenuous, but he will recover."

Four pair of eyes met each other, relief and determination clear in them. It was Rachel, who broke the silence first. "Thank you, doctor."

"When can I see him?"

"He's being settled into ICU as we speak. You can see him in a few minutes, Mr. McGarrett."

"Thank you."

Slightly surprised that Gracie was still asleep in her arms, Rachel turned to Steve. "I'll take her home now. Please call me, when there are any news."

Steve nodded, "I will and tell Grace that Danno loves her, okay?"

A small smile appeared on Rachel's face as she nodded. Steve watched her go, her steps lighter than they had been hours ago. Only after she had turned around a corner did he addressed his team. "Go home too. No need for all of us to be here."

Kono wanted to protest, but Chin cut her off. "Okay, but we'll be back first thing in the morning." Before his cousin could raise any objections, he led her forcefully along the hall. He knew that Steve needed to do this on his own.

It was the middle of the night as Steve followed the doctor to the ICU and his partner. The halls were dimly lit, their footsteps echoing in the empty corridors. Nurses were sitting behind a counter, nodding as they passed by.

"I know that you will stay longer, than the allowed five minutes. Please, do as the nurses tell you to."

Steve nodded and the doctor allowed him to enter the small cubicle. The only illumination came from a small overhead light, turning Danny's face into an unhealthy gray.

Silently Steve settled into the chair beside the bed, angled it so that he could place his feet on the lowest rod of the bed. His ears slowly accustomed to the steady, reassuring beat of the heart monitor and he watched the steady movement of Danny's chest.

Another slight wriggle and he settled in for the wait, because he would not leave this room until Danny was awake again.

The End


	13. On the Hunt

**On the Hunt**

His breathing was calm, controlled, just like his heartbeat. The gun in his hand was loaded and unlocked, ready for action. He went through the plan in his mind again, brought up the blue prints of the warehouse they are about to raid. Preparation was everything and the SEAL-training had made sure that he was focused on the task at hand.

A quick look over to Danny and he saw the same determination and focus in his eyes. They exchanged a quick nod, no time for words. But they still needed to make sure that the other was ready.

The headset in his ear crackled and the countdown started. Ten more seconds and the bust would go down. The anonymous voice in his ear reached Zero and Steve exploded into action.

The End


	14. Live Wire

Hello, am back save and sound from my ski trip to the Alps :) The vacation was awesome, sun and snow and boarding. Nothing better.

It's been a while since I've lasted posted (muse took the vacation with me), you get two little fics in one. Hope you like them.

* * *

**Live Wire**

Thump

His gloved fist hit the bag hard, sending it swinging. Anger was running through his veins, adding more force to his punches.

Right, left and another right. The punching bag was rocking violently again, but Danny didn't let up. He took another swing and the bag rotated around itself.

Sweat was running down his back, soaking through the t-shirt he was wearing and stinging slightly in the cut along his upper arm. Damn McGarrett and his tendency to go in blind. The simple observation had turned into a minute long shoot out, after Steve had seen the drug and money exchange and had gone charging onto the docks. Both men had been injured, nothing serious, but they had kept Steve overnight for observation. And since the man wasn't available to vent his frustrations on, the punching bag had to suffer.

Twack

This time his right foot connected with an inside crescent kick.

"Woah, that bag has never done anything to you." It was McGarret and god only knew how the man had found him. He delivered another vicious jab, before turning to his partner.

"No, it hasn't. But it is a good substitute. Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital." Danny peeled off his gloves, threw them to the side just in time to catch the towel Steve hurled at him.

A simple shrug was his only reply and Danny rolled his eyes. Typical that Steve would flee from the hospital, it wasn't the first time he had done it. Wouldn't be the last time either. Steve slapped his shoulder, "C'mon take a shower. Kono and Chin are waiting at JJ's. We've got a successful bust to celebrate."

Danny took one last look back at the still swinging punching bag and sighed. He could always come back tomorrow. For now he has something better to do.

The End


	15. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Someone to Watch over Me**

The white halls of the hospital were still and empty this early in the morning. His own footsteps echoed eerily in the hallway, as Steve made his way to room 203. He knocked softly and entered just as quietly. Rachel was getting up from a chair by the bedside and greeted him with a tired smile, "Good morning Commander McGarrett."

"It's Steve." He corrected her and lifted the small bag he was carrying. "I brought some stuff." His eyes unconsciously moved to his partner. Danny was sleeping in the second chair in the room, head tilted back and snoring softly.

"Thank you." Rachel replied and took the bag from him, depositing it at the end of the bed. Her slender fingers grabbed the rail, held on tight as she watched her daughter sleep.

"How is she?" Steve had been concerned for her ever since he had gotten the agitated phone call from Danny that Grace had been admitted to the hospital. Only after receiving the second phone call nearly an hour later that she was out of surgery and fine, did Steve fell asleep again.

"She's fine. Surgery went great, they got her appendix out in time. Danny was more worried than Grace was." Rachel said and smiled fondly as she glanced over to her ex-husband.

"Yeah, that sounds like Danny. Tell him that he doesn't have to come in today. If there's an emergency I call him." He shuffled his feet slightly and pushed his shoulder off the wall. "If it's okay then me and the rest of the team will come by later. Visit Grace when she's awake."

"I'm sure Grace would like that." Rachel replied.

Steve nodded, "Good, I'll see you later." He left the room as silent as he had entered it, but definitely less tense. In a few days he would start to rib Danny about his panic on the phone, but only after Grace had been released. He owed his partner that much.

The End


	16. Lonely No More

A/N: Like most of the drabbles I've posted so far, this one also has been inspired by a prompt (Jealousy) from the hawaiian drabble community.

Again I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my stories. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well

* * *

**Lonely No More**

They were at the zoo, currently watching the moneys race over the wooden jungle gym. Grace was standing on the fake rock wall that served as a railing, while Danny was standing behind her. One arm was placed around her stomach to keep her from falling, the other stretched out and pointing at the antics of the monkeys.

Steve was watching them out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to remember if his own father had ever taken him to the zoo and came up empty.

There always was a slight ache in his heart whenever he saw Danny interact with his daughter. Danny, who openly showed his love for Grace, who moved 5000 miles to be able to see her. And Steve couldn't help but compare their interactions with the ones of his own past. He came up short time and time again. It's not just disappointment he felt, but also jealousy. He wished that Jack had had been more like Danny, had shown him his love openly instead of silent, irreproducible gestures.

A small jerking at his shirt brought him out of his thoughts and he looked into Grace's smiling face. Danny on the other hand looked slightly worried and there was another tug at his heart. This time it was fondness.

"C'mon Uncle Steve. I want popcorn." Grace grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him along.

"Yeah Steve, we want popcorn." Danny piped in from the other side. A smile spread over Steve's face in return. He may have missed some things when he was growing up, but he was catching up fast.

The End


	17. All Fall Down

A/N: Another short drabble. This one also belongs to my All That I Am - AU (Stories in time line: The Promise, All We Are and All That I Am)

* * *

**All Fall Down**

Steve hadn't slept for three days. Couldn't really sleep either, because every time he closed his eyes he saw Danny. Smiling, ranting, alive. So Steve had forced himself to keep his eyes open and searched like a maniac for the shooter who had taken Danny away from them, from him. They had been successful, after two hard days of working, the team had put the cuffs on the shooter. Luckily for him, the HPD had also been present or the man would have never made it to the cells.

But arresting the shooter, even getting a few good punches in, didn't change the fact that Danny was still dead. That there was a huge chunk missing that would never come back. And Steve just felt empty. He had send Chin and Kono home hours ago and was now sitting on the couch in Danny's office, staring into the space, trying not to fall asleep.

He kept thinking that anytime now his cell would ring and Danny was on the other end, staring another rant of his. But the cell stayed silent and instead he needed to call HPD and start making funeral arrangements.

Silent tears made their way down his face. It was the first time he allowed himself to cry, after the ambulance had taken Danny away. He had remained stoic throughout the investigation, had needed to bite the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from crying when he had told Grace about her father. The little girl's reaction had nearly been his undoing. But now in the darkness of the office and alone he let his emotions go.

He felt the couch dip as someone sat down beside him, one warm body to the right, the other to his left. Chin put his arm around Steve's shoulder, while Kono laid her head against his other shoulder. Without thinking about it, Steve placed his arm across her shoulder's and pulled her closer.

Losing Danny was tearing their hearts apart, but they were a team and they would get through this together.

The End


	18. Surf's Up

Author's Note: This can be read as a prequel to 1.15 Kai e'e. Because at sometime Danny would need to ask Kono for those lessons. This is my version of how it happened.

* * *

**Surf's Up**

He knew that it would come up eventually. Knew it, since he first had googled Hawaii and found a bunch of pictures with surfers in them. So when Gracie had asked him if she could learn how to surf, it wasn't a surprise. Still it was something he would have loved to say no to. But whenever Grace looked at him with her big, brown eyes, his ability to say ´No` simply disappeared. Rachel had cursed at him for that on more than one occasion, but he wanted to make sure that she was not missing out on something while growing up. Which was also the reason why he forced himself to enter Kono's office this morning. Of course, he had checked if Steve and Chin were out of the office first. There was no need to make this even more embarrassing than it already was.

Kono glanced up from the report she was working on and looked at Danny, question clear in her eyes.

"Uhm," Danny started and ran a hand through his hair before stuffing it in the front pocket of his khakis. "I have a question."

"Obviously." Kono said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Grace wants to learn how to surf." He began to pace her small office, hands making a reappearance from his pockets.

Waiting silently for him to continue, Kono nodded and followed his movements with her eyes.

"And while I might not like that, I also know that I can't stop it. So I thought that it could be something we could learn together. But I don't want to look totally stupid in front of her." Danny stopped pacing and flopped down in one of the visitor chairs, elbows resting on his knees. "Could you maybe give me a few lessons first, before Grace comes too?"

Kono had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning. Their Jersey cop was slowly adapting.

"You want me to teach you and Grace how to surf."

"Yeah. I mean I trust you so…" Danny trailed off.

"Sure, no problem. But you do know that you can't wear a tie to surf lessons right."

Relief flashed over Danny's face, before it was replaced with amusement. "Why not? I'd be the first fashionable surfer."

This time Kono did laugh. "We'll see. Saturday morning sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good. And Kono, thank you."

"No problem, brah."

Danny was just about to exit her office, when he stopped and turned around. "Can you keep this between us? I really don't need Chin or McGarrett to appear and make fun of me."

"Okay. It's our secret then."

A short nod and the glass door closed behind the blond detective. Kono grinned. That was going to be great, while she wouldn't tell Steve or Chin about the surfing lessons, she could still use them as excellent blackmail material.

The End


	19. Butterfly Kisses

A/N: This drabble belongs to my All That I Am - AU: The Promise, All We Are, All That I Am and All Fall Down  


* * *

**Butterfly Kisses**

Rachel had said that she couldn't come. That it would hurt too much, but she had allowed Grace to go. Had allowed Steve to pick her up and take her along. He had parked his truck, never again the Camaro, because he couldn't look at the car and not see Danny in the passenger seat, in the driveway of Rachel's house and waited for Grace. She seemed older now and her manners were more subdued than before and it broke Steve's heart over and over again to see her like that. He hugged her tightly and felt her cling to him just as strongly.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" She nodded against his shoulder and slowly loosened her hold.

The drive to the cemetery was silent. Steve had never been one to talk when he didn't need to and Grace had rarely been speaking since Danny's death. He glanced over at her too still frame a few times as he drove, trying to come up with words. But he was failing and he felt guilty for that.

Her hand felt small against his, as she grabbed it on their way across the lawn. The closer they got to the grave, the more hesitant Grace's steps became and the tighter she held onto Steve's hand. They finally reached the marker, gleaming in the bright afternoon sun, the grass around it still fresh and green.

Brown eyes looked up at him and Steve kneeled down. She's bigger than him now, when he's kneeling and Steve had to swallow against the wistful feeling rising in his throat.

"Do you think Daddy is celebrating his birthday in heaven?"

Steve felt his eyes burn and now he had to swallow down the sadness that rose in him. He forced a smile on his face. "Of course he is, probably wrecking the place."

Grace nodded, somber and more grown up than she had a right to be. She let go of Steve's hand and placed a white envelope on the marker, smothering it down. "Danno" was written in big block letters across its front and Grace made sure that it was lying directly over her father's date of death. "Happy Birthday Dad."

"Happy Birthday Partner." Steve whispered with her. He took a deep breath and held out his hand to Grace. "C'mon. Chin and Kono are waiting for us with cake at my place. A pineapple upside down."

"He would have hated that." Grace replied and Steve was sure that he saw her smile softly.

"I know, that's why we got it."

Squinting against the sun, Steve thought that he saw Danny standing on the other side of the cemetery, watching them. But when Steve blinked, he was gone again. Staring at the empty space he mouthed ´Happy Birthday` again and followed Grace.

The End


	20. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, CBS does  
Author's notes: This can be read as a standalone, but also as a short sequel to the story: Five Times Danny got shot, drabble number five and the drabble My Friend of Misery.  
Sorry that it's been a while since I last posted something, but I've started my new job last Monday and am slowly adjusting to a regular week again. And it's a great feeling :). Now, to celebrate that I've made it trough the first week (nearly only Friday to go and that is just half a day) I have written another little drabble. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

The steady beeping had long ago become a simple background noise, just like the clicking of shoes against the cheap linoleum floor and the odd nurse or doctor, that came in to check on Danny.

Steve shifted slightly in the chair. He had been sitting in the chair for the past four days, only leaving the room when the doctor told him to. It had been one of the requirements he had to fulfill, if he wanted to stay at his partner's bedside. And even with the doctor's demands it had taken a call to the Governor and his most intimidating stare for the doctors to let him stay past the regular visiting hours.

Kono had made his vigil more comfortable when she had brought him a pillow three days ago. The flat, bright yellow thing had actually managed to make the hospital chair half-way cushy. Not that an uncomfortable chair would have stopped him from staying. He refused to leave his partners side until Danny would wake up, no matter how long he would have to wait.

But Steve was getting restless. Although he had been trained to be patient even under the worst circumstances, this was getting ridiculous. Because unlike him, Danny was not trained to be still, couldn't be quiet for longer than five minutes. And now he had been silent and unmoving for more than 96 hours and it was not right. Steve needed Danny to move, needed him to open his eyes, flail his hands and rant. Everything else was simply unnatural.

Besides, he had made a promise to Grace that her father was going to be okay and that he was going to call her as soon as Danny would be awake. And it looked as if Steve's wish would come true.

For the past hour Danny had started to show signs of waking up. Little movements of his fingers that made Steve smile, and fluttering eyelids that had him hold his breath in hope. Hope that he was slowly losing whenever he didn't see Danny's eyes peeking out from beneath heavy lids.

Another twitch and Steve's eyes flickered to Danny's fingers. This time the whole hand had moved marginally. When his gaze slid back up to his partner's face, light blue eyes greeted him.

A wide smile lit up Steve's face, as relief rushed through him. "Aloha, Danno."


	21. Look After You

Author's Note: A huge thank to donutsweeper for the quick beta work :). I had the idea for this fic after reading the prompt on  
hawaii_5_0_100 reunite. But in the end it turned out to be longer than the maximum length of 500 words, so I'm not posting this story there. But I still want to thank them for the inspiration.

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's always great to read your replies, it's a great support :)

And a little note to Chealsey. I'd have answered her privately, but she doesn't have an account. So: I have nothing against Danny, I like him very much. I also like hurting him. I know I'm strange, but thanks to fanfics, I have found out that I'm not the only one who enjoys a good whump story. And also: I have only killed him once, if you would have read my author's note at the beginning than you would have realized that these stories all belong to one AU-arc that I've written. Hope you still enjoy this story.

* * *

**Look After You**

Danny lifted his heavy head slowly, felt blood filling his mouth. After running his tongue over his teeth to make sure that they were still in place he spit out the collected blood. A surge of accomplishment flooded through him when he realized that he had managed to hit the shiny, black shoes of his capturer.

He flashed a bloody grin at the man, even though he knew that he was going to be punched again for this. But damn, Steve was rubbing off on him. And Danny never had been one to stay silent even in the most desperate situations. Talking had always been his way of coping. Apparently, he could add pissing off his captors into that category too.

His head was viciously thrown backwards and he heard and felt his cheekbone crunch as the blow connected solidly with his face. Danny was pretty sure that he would have been sprawled all over the ground by now, if he wasn't tied to the chair. And wasn't that a stupid cliché, tied to a chair in a abandoned warehouse. The mocking of said cliché had knocked him out the second time.

Blinking away the dark spots that swam across his vision, Danny really hoped that he wouldn't pass out a third time.

"You know," the blonde detective started, his voice sounding wet and strained even to his own ears. "Beating me until I pass out is not going to get you the information any faster."

"I found you Williams. So I'm pretty sure that I can find that rat Spencer too," the man, Ealy, spat.

Danny grimaced. He had arrested Paul Ealy five years ago. Ealy had been a notorious thief, but after he had killed a security guard his former partner, Thomas Spencer, had sold him out.

Somehow Ealy had managed to escape from prison and had tracked him down. This morning, not even six hours ago, Ealy had ambushed Danny as he'd stepped out his apartment. Danny had woken up tied to the stupid chair.

Somewhere out there Steve, Chin and Kono must be searching for him and hopefully would find him soon, because he didn't know how long he could hold on, how long Ealy would leave him alive. Because no matter what he pretended, Danny had no idea where Spencer was. And even if he did know, he would never tell Ealy.

A hard jab to his ribs brought him out of his memories and back into the real world. Fire-like pain burned through his side as already broken ribs shifted with the blow.

Danny wheezed with the pain and squeezed his eyes shut. His rescue could really arrive right now. Taking a few more deep breaths, Danny fought the pain down and opened his eyes.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw movement in the back of the warehouse. Seconds later he recognized Steve's tan cargo pants. It took some effort to hide his reaction, but he did not want to give his team's position away. So Danny forced his eyes back to Ealy and proceeded to distract him.

"I would've arrested your ass back in Jersey even without Spencer's testimony. I have never before seen so many fingerprints in one scene. Have you never heard anything about gloves?" Danny started, but his rant was cut off by a left hook that snapped his head around. Not that he was going to be stopped by that. "I bet they find just as many outside my apartment, and double the amount in this nice little warehouse. Not that we'd need them, you know, with my testimony. Even my partner would be able to convict you. And let me tell you, the guy is not somebody who exactly follows the chain of evidence."

"I can follow the chain of evidence, but that is usually the boring way. Especially when there are so many more interesting things you can do with a chain." Steve's voice echoed though the warehouse shortly before the Commander appeared, gun held tightly in his hands and face painfully neutral. "Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah, Kono's loved taps are way worse."

"You says the nicest things." Kono said, stepping into sight from McGarrett's right.

Ealy's head whipped around between the two newcomers, unsure of just what was happening. His hand twitched toward his back, where he had hidden a gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"I wouldn't do that." Chin's voice stopped Ealy's movements immediately, while the man's eyes followed the shotgun as it slowly came closer.

"By the way Danny, we do actually have backup waiting outside."

Despite the pain in his chest, Danny snorted in amusement. "Good to know that you actually managed to follow procedure. And didn't just beat someone with the chain of evidence."

Steve lowered his gun and watched with one eye Chin and Kono as the cuffed Ealy while the rest of his attention was focused on his partner and getting him free.

"It's kind of nice to know that for once it was not one of my enemies that kidnapped you."

Danny gingerly turned his sore wrists and flexed his fingers as the feeling slowly returned to them "Hey, you were the one that said that enemies make life interesting."

Steve smirked and held out his hand to help his partner up.

After several hours of sitting still, Danny's legs were weak and buckled with the first steps he took. Steve's arm held him upright as he led Danny out.

"Yeah, but I meant my enemies. Your life is plenty interesting, even without enemies."

Danny squinted against the early afternoon sun, saw Chin and Kono waiting beside the open doors of the ambulance and smiled. "True. I've got you to keep me entertained."

The End


	22. Looking Out For Him

Notes: This fic can be read as a stand alone, but it's Steve's POV to the fic: Look After You. Beta'd by donutsweeper over on LJ.

* * *

**Looking Out for Him**

Steve was a SEAL, trained and tested. He could keep his cool even in the most dangerous of situations, never panicked even when the bullets were flying around him. But now his stomach was clenched tight with worry and his hands shook due to caffeine overload. All of his years of training lost and simply because Danny, his partner, his best friend was missing.

He knew that Chin and Kono were equally worried, could see it in their frantic typing and in their eyes whenever they glanced over at them. But that didn't help to find Danny. What they needed was a clue.

But the crime scene, and it hurt Steve to think about Danny's apartment as a crime scene, was useless. There wasn't a drop of blood, no trace of hair and no tire print that they could run through any of their databases. All they had found was the Camaro, Danny's ID and gun and an empty apartment. That had been nearly five hours ago.

The call to Rachel had been a lesson in restrain, but he had sworn her that he would call her as soon as they knew more. Not that they had any news.

Right now they were going through Danny's old cases, checking to see who had been released recently, who had threatened the Jersey detective and who would be capable to kidnap someone without leaving a trace. And, to Steve's astonishment, that were a lot. He knew that Danny had once told him about the 86 (?) homicide cases he had solved in his ridiculous tie and loafer combination, but he had forgotten to mention all the other cases he had worked on and solved were no one had been killed.

Over the past few hours the list of possible suspects had grown and they were no closer to finding Danny than they had been five hours ago. And Steve was ready to go out and just bash some heads together until someone would give him an answer.

A steaming cup of coffee suddenly appeared in his line of vision and, with a nod of thanks, Steve took it.

"Danny's right, you do have faces. Right now you look like you're ready to shoot someone," Chin said, his voice as calm as his face and it helped Steve to focus again.

"I am ready to shot someone. Preferably whoever has Danny and multiple times," Steve replied.

"We're doing everything we can to find him, brah. You just have to have patience."

Steve smirked sardonically, "I never had any patience in these sorts of things, Chin."

Before Chin could reply Kono stormed into his office. She held a portable monitor in her hand, and if it were paper, she most likely would have waved it around. But with the expansive piece of equipment she had to settle on sliding it onto Steve's desk.

"Paul Ealy, escape from prison three months ago. One of our contacts just confirmed that he came to the island on a freighter two weeks ago."

Steve perked up at the news and looked at the flat monitor on his desk. It showed the picture of a middle aged man, his crime history written down beside the composite. He looked back up and smiled at Kono. The young cop really was a whiz with databases and she deserved a little praise, "Good work. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No," Kono said, but instead regret there was a twinkle in her eyes that McGarrett knew too well. "But I know somebody who should know."

Mitch Argyle's back hit the wall with a bone jarring grunge and Steve felt a tiny bit of satisfaction at hearing Argyle groan in pain.

"Are you now going to tell me where Ealy's hiding place is, or do I have to ask again?" Steve practically growled in the other man's ear.

Argyle's eyes focused past his face, hoping to get some support, some sort of help from the other two members of the 5-0. But neither cop seemed inclined to help, Kono was rustling through Argyles stuff, while Chin just shook his head when their gazes met.

"Okay man, no need to get violent," Argyle replied, fear clear in his voice and eyes as they returned to stat at Steve. "I have an old warehouse, just west of the Point Panic Beach Park. Ealy is using it."

Grabbing the other man by his shoulders, Steve spun him around and cuffed him. "You're arrested," he told Argyle and pulling the man behind him he started to walk toward the exit and addressed Chin. "Call HPD for back-up, I want them ready now."

Chin nodded and was dialing even before Steve had finished.

The warehouse relatively new, a simply one story building with a flat roof, but rows of windows at the top of the building were splintered or broken and the whole structure seemed abandoned and insecure.

HPD and the two cars from the 5-0 team had approached the warehouse without sirens and without light. They had cut their engines early and had let the cars roll as close as possible, but still out of visual range.

With his heavy bullet proof vest already strapped on, Steve checked his 9mil again and then started to allocate the SWAT team with hand motions. The well-trained cops followed his orders without a second thought and positioned themselves all over the area. Still they wouldn't immediately go inside with the three task force members.

Steve wanted as less commotion as possible, so they would go in first, and hopefully would find Danny safe and sound. He watched in silent anticipation as Kono and Chin disappeared around the corners of the warehouse to take up their own positions.

Not even a minute after both had left his visual field, he heard them over the earbud, telling him that they were in position. Securing his grip on his gun again, Steve took a deep breath and willed his heart beat to slow down. Only when he was calm himself, did he gave the order to enter the warehouse.

Grates in varying states of decay were spread all over grounds. While they were blocking his view of anything that could possible happen further in the warehouse, his approach would also be hidden.

Steve took every corner careful and slow, even though he wanted to race toward the voices he was able to hear. He couldn't understand what was being said, but he clearly recognized Danny's annoyed timbre. That alone lifted some weight from his shoulders, he knew that Danny was alive and as long as his partner was able to talk back, he couldn't be injured to badly.

Having passed two more grates, Steve was finally close enough to see Danny. His jaw clenched in anger, when Steve saw that Danny had been beaten badly. Nevertheless the Jersey detective was sitting upright and facing his captor.

Their eye contact lasted less than a second, but Steve knew that Danny had seen and recognized him, simply by the new surge of words that flew from Danny's lips. And Steve knew what his friend was doing, he was distracting Ealy from their approach.

Steve smiled and stepped even closer so that now he actually was able to hear what was being said.

"I bet they find just as many outside my apartment, and double the amount in this nice little warehouse. Not that we'd need them, you know, with my testimony. Even my partner would be able to convict you. And let me tell you, the guy is not somebody who exactly follows the chain of evidence."

Still smiling, Steve stepped clear of the last crate and aimed at Ealy's head, while his eyes focused on Danny. "I can follow the chain of evidence, but that is usually the boring way. Especially when there are so many more interesting things you can do with a chain," he told them. And while he had forced his voice to be neutral, he felt incredible relieved. Kono and Chin should be able to provide back-up in a second. And Danny was talking, the rest would could wait until later.

The End


	23. We're Safe

**Author's notes: **Title comes from the Mute Math song: Picture.  
Prompt is from the hawaii-5-0-100 community, #43: Picture.  
Also inspired by this picture (http : / thefive0s . / post / 3624559920 / teilor-grubbs-scott-caan-h50). It can be read alone, but it also fits into my All that I am AU. It's not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**We're Safe**

It was her favorite picture and it went wherever she went. The color had faded over the years, but the paper was still intact, showed no crinkle since it was protected by a simple silver frame.

At first it stood on her small bedside table in her bedroom in Step-Stan's and Mum's house. She always said goodnight to it before she switched of the lamp. It was a way to talk to her father, even though he wasn't there.

Later, as she became older, it moved from the bedside table to the desk. That way her father watched over her while she did her homework and she still said goodnight to it, no matter how old she was.

She took it with her when she moved into the dorm at UCLA, where it again stood on her desk.

When she moved into her first apartment the picture got its own special place sitting on a chest of drawers in the hallway. That way she would pass by it every day, and she would be able to see him every day.

The picture reminded her of better times, of times when her Danno was still alive, of times when she was young and innocent.

It had been taken by Steve during one of their weekends together. She was grinning into the camera while hanging from her father's arm. Danno was smiling down at her, pride and love clearly visible on his features.

Grace softly touched the glass; wiped away invisible dust and then wrapped it up with newspaper to protect it.

The picture would be moving again, just like she would. This time it was going back to Honolulu.

It would find a new place in the dorm room at the police academy. Because wherever she went, Danno followed.


	24. Rhythym of Living

**A/N: **Sorry that it's been awhile since I updated. This was written in roughly ten minutes and is not beta'd. But it reflects roughly how I feel at the moment. Set pre-series.

* * *

**Rhythm of Living**

Change was good.

At least that was what Danny told himself as he picked up his luggage and moved to the security checkpoint.

Change meant new opportunities, meeting new people and learning new things. But somehow for Danny it feel like that. It felt like a huge wall had just been erected in front of him and he was right on collision course. And with every step he took through the arrival area, he felt like he was getting closer to the final crash.

He had his work, but he didn't had his friends and somehow his future looked bleak, no matter how bright the sun was shining outside the airport doors. The only ray of hope was his daughter.

Because Danny was sure that he could live without his friends, without his colleagues – or even seasons – but he couldn't live without Grace.

While the decision to move to Hawaii had been easy, actually moving across the whole country hadn't been. Doubt had plagued him and more than once Danny had to tell himself that he was doing the right thing; that it really was the only choice he had.

He was scared and worried and he already hated this sun-flooded, pineapple-loving state, but in the end he would do anything for Grace.

So change had to be good.

The End


End file.
